The Ember Island Players: Zuko's Family
by Subutai
Summary: After the war, Zuko takes Mai , Ursa , Azula , Iroh and Ty Lee to see the Ember Island Player and have a summer vacation.He founds out they will play Love Amongst The Dragon again so he wanted to change it. Azula , Mai , and Ty Lee did the same thing.


The Ember Island Players: The Fire Lord's Family and Friends

The Ember Island Players: The Fire Lord's Family and Friends.

Zuko sits beside Mai in the fire nation royal palace garden and they eat fruit tarts. Azula sits beside Ursa close to the turtle ducks pond and they feed the turtle ducks. Ty Lee plays Pai Sho with Iroh and scratches her head while Iroh declares himself a winner. Zuko stands up and comes to the group and suggests going to Ember Island for a nice summer vacation and watching The Ember Island Players. The group agrees with him and resume what they were doing.

Few days later

Zuko holds Mai hand and they walk in front of Azula, Ursa, Ty Lee, and Iroh. He looks at (the poster of Love Amongst the Dragons with an angry look on his face).

Zuko: Not again!

Azula: Come on Zuzu. You took all of us to here just for this!

Mai: (looks at Zuko and Azula with sarcasm) from what I heard from you guys, this play will be very interesting. I am so excited (sighs)

Ty Lee: Of course it is going to be exciting (a happy look on her face)

Iroh : (smiles ) I like Dragons , they are powerful , wise , and majestic .

Ursa: This is first time I will see the play after a very long time.

Zuko: I will go to the actors and the actresses to change this play, because I will not watch it at all (shows anger). (He goes to the backstage of the theater and meets the play writer).

Zuko: You have to change this play. I suggest to you the reenactment of Azula's Insanity.

The play writer: (surprised) yes, your majesty (bows to Zuko).

(Azula smirks and goes to the play writer after Zuko finished talking to him).

Azula: I also have a suggestion for you too. Find a child actor to play the role of a younger Zuko who was whiny and crying a lot like a helpless little boy.

The play writer: Yes, princess (bows to her).

Mai: (noticed Azula leaving the play writer and sighs) it is Azula! I am not surprised, her ideas will be interesting. I better add my own ideas, as well. (She walks toward the play writer and starts talking to him). I have ideas for the play; reenact Ty Lee in the beach.

The play writer: Yes, My Lady.

Ty Lee: (excited) looks like everyone is going to the play writer and giving him ideas and suggestions. Why not me!. I always wondered how Mai would act if her aura was pink and that is what I going to tell the play writer. I just can't wait to see that on stage. (giggles)

The play writer: (looks at the actors and the actresses) we are going to change the play, the royal family and its friends want to see a different play based on their suggestions and what we know about them. We want them to enjoy and the play and it will be full of comedy. (leaves backstage and walks toward Zuko ). The play will be ready shortly and I am sure that you will enjoy it, your majesty.

Zuko: I will be happy with any thing except Love Amongst The Dragon.( He faces Azula , Ursa , Iroh , Mai and Ty Lee ). We are going to wait for a very short time. The play will start soon hopefully.

The group walks into a private viewing box on the second floor facing the stage. Ty Lee sits beside Iroh, Azula and Ursa sit beside each other and Zuko sits beside Mai. The curtain is drawn up to reveal a garden decoration. Actress Ursa wears clothes similar to the real Ursa and she is a little bit thin but pretty and looks with a fake smile at child actor Zuko with short pony tail and scared of turtle ducks.

Actor Zuko: (scared) Mom, please tell the turtle ducks to go away. They are staring at me. Go away turtle ducks.(points at them ) Shooooo! . (One of the actors backstage quacks at actor Zuko and as he starts to cry) Waaa waaaa waaa !

Actress Ursa: Zuko! , you are a big boy; you should not be scared of them.

Actor Zuko: Yes, Mommy! (Walks toward the turtle ducks and shows them his tongue and falls accidentally in the pond. Then he gets up and runs with a loud scream toward actress Ursa who catches him).

Actress Ursa: (sighs) you realize the turtle ducks are not scary.

Actor Zuko: Yes, Mommy (looks determined) I will not be afraid of you turtle ducks (walks away).

(The audience laughs hardly)

Zuko: (stands up angrily) I was not scared of turtle ducks. This is not true!

Mai: (laughs) Of course Zuko you weren't

Azula: Hahahaha! . Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, Zuzu.

Ty Lee: Awww! Zuko was so cute. I really missed the old days when we used to play together (giggles)

Ursa and Iroh laugh at actor Zuko.

The decoration changed to Ember Island Beach, few kids actors with props that look like sand castle pretend they them, with few adult actors and actresses pretend they have fun in the beach. Actress Mai, actress Ty Lee, actress Azula with heavy eye make up and actor Zuko wear fire nation summer outfits. Actress Mai helps kids building sand castles and plays with them, and then she walks cheerfully spreading her arms like a bird and says wheeeee! Actress Azula kicks the sand castles and actors and actresses run away screaming. One kid says she is as scary as he runs away from her. Actress Ty Lee with a gloomy face chases the adult actors and tells them to serve her. Actor Zuko is grumpy and walks behind actress Ty Lee

Mai: (sarcastically) Azula was the scariest person I ever met. There was an error too by the way , I think the writer confused me with Ty Lee ( shakes her head in disbelief)

Ty Lee : ( shocked ) I was not chasing boys , they were coming to me . Do I look like a girl who seeks attention from boys?

Azula: Yes you were. Hahahahahaa! (Clutches her stomach) . I was not that scary, the real problem is the actress' heavy make up it is so bad that kids getting scared from her. She is not that pretty too (glares at actress Azula)

Zuko: Oh, really Azula. It is not just the heavy makeup; it is you kicking kids' sand castles. Please! Those actors and actresses are very good.

Azula: Ok Zuzu! I admit they are good. I wish they play Love Amongst the Dragon instead of this.

Zuko: (smirks) you haven't seen the rest of the play yet Azula and you will like it. It is way better than Love Amongst the Dragons.

Ursa: I think this play is very good. It is something different and I should give it a chance. It could be better than Love Amongst the Dragons.

Iroh: Speaking of Dragons again, I feel like drinking tea, but I can wait.

The decoration changes to Chan's house from the inside. Actor Chan takes actress Azula, Actress Mai, actress Ty Lee and actor Zuko for tour of the house. Actor Chan talks to actress Mai and asks actor Zuko to bring some food.

Actor Zuko: (shakes his right fist angrily) So, Mai you want me to bring food while you plan to leave me and go with this arrogant jerk.

Actor Chan: Show some respect young man! What made you think like that? Just bring the food to her, she is your girlfriend.

Actress Mai: How long it will take you to bring some food for me Zuko, I am hungry! Hurry up and stop whining.

Actor Zuko: I will bring the food to you Mai. Ms Cranky and Mr. arrogant jerk are going the best couple in the fire nation.

Actor Chan: That is it angry jerk. You must leave now.

Actor Zuko: I was about to leave! (Looks at actress Mai and actor Chan and roars at them as he leaves the stage)

(The audience laughs very hard at Zuko's roar)

Azula: Rrrooooaarrr! Zuko was roaring? hahahahaa!

Zuko: I was not roaring Azula, stop it!

Ursa: Zuko and Azula, please let us enjoy the play.

Mai: Ms cranky and Mr. arrogant jerk are fictional, but Mr. angry jerk was real.

Zuko: I was angry but for a good reason but I was not a jerk.

Mai: Yeah, yeah whatever.

Actress Ty Lee chases the actors and they run away from her. She goes to actress Azula and asks her to make the actors stay with her.

Actress Azula: (looks at the actors and speak with a spooky voice) Stay with Ty Lee or else!

The actors approach Actress Ty Lee and Actress Azula laughs loudly

Ty Lee: Whoa! Not again come on. I am not gloomy, my aura is pink. This is so inaccurate.

Azula: There are too many inaccurate things in this play Ty Lee. But gloomy Ty Lee and goofy Mai is kind of interesting.

Actor Zuko returns and destroys the beach house with the help of actress Mai, Actress Azula, and actress Ty Lee. Actor Chan cries loudly and runs away.

Ursa: (gasps) that was unacceptable.

Iroh: I was not surprised

Zuko: Mother, uncle, every thing is fine now.

Ursa: Thank goodness, you are a responsible man. Do not do that again and the same thing to your sister and to your friends.

Azula: Yes, Mom.

Mai: Not going to happen ever again

Ty Lee: I promise (winks)

The theater staff rise a big black circle that represents the eclipse. Actor Ozai drinks tea and he is bored. Actor Zuko comes closer to actor Ozai with his broadswords.

Actor Ozai : What are you doing here ,my son?

Actor Zuko : To tell you the truth ,father.

Actor Ozai : This is not the right time for your truth . I am busy drinking tea to pass the time.

Actor Zuko: You are going to listen to me; I am going to free uncle and help the avatar to defeat you.

Actor Ozai : Say what ! You...( Actor Zuko interrupts actor Ozai)

Actor Zuko : And my sister lied to you , the avatar is alive. You are the worst father ever, you scarred my face for speaking in the war meeting. You are so cruel, no father can hurt his child except you.( He points his sword at Actor Ozai ). Iroh was the real father to me , he taught me too many things . You act like a monster not like a father.

Actor Ozai: Your uncle taught you nothing but tea and failure. (The black circle being replaced by yellow circle to represent the end of the eclipse) You are a traitor and your punishment starts right now. (He whips out streaks of blue clothes. Actor Zuko grabs them and throw them at actor Ozai again and he runs. Actor Ozai gets angry and yells Traitor! .The audience cheer for actor Zuko)  
Ursa: You are brave Zuko, I am so proud of you.

Iroh: That is my nephew ( smiles )

Azula : This is my brave brother. I did not imagine you confronting my father. I am impressed.

Mai: You must be, Azula. He did things you could not do.

Azula: I know, I know.

Ty Lee: It is OK guys. It is over.

Zuko: Pick the right time Azula for confrontation, and you should be happy and proud of me (smirks).

The decoration changes to the fire nation capital palace. Actor Toph, actor Sokka, and actress Aang fight actress Azula.

Actor Sokka: Where is the Fire Lord?

Actress Azula: Duh! I don't know duh!

Actor Toph: Tell me the truth Azula I can tell if you are lying.

Actress Azula: Here you are the truth; I am a 400 foot tall purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings.

Actress Aang: I came to fight Ozai not his arrogant weird daughter. She is funny too (laughs)

Actress Aang , actor Sokka , actor Sokka and the audience laugh at actress Azula )

Actor Toph : That should be a lie and a new nickname for you crazy blue fire cakes.

Actor Sokka: That was a good one Azula. Ooppss! Toph and Aang let's go the eclipse is over (They leave the stage and actress Azula shakes her fists)

Actress Azula : Come back and fight you cowards !

Mai: Wow a 400 foot tall purple platypus bear! I wonder why this place is too small for you Azula ( laughs )

Mai: The avatar likes to have fun just like Ty Lee.  
Ty Lee: You are good at making up nicknames (giggles). Mai, no one hates fun even you.

Zuko : ( laughs hard) From now on , this should be your new nickname but its too long find one easier for me to remember , sister.

Azula: (annoyed) haha, it is funny. You can laugh all day long.

Iroh: (laughs) It is good to laugh

Ursa: My daughter has a very good sense of humor.

(Intermission starts)

Iroh: It is time to get a drink and some snack.

Ty Lee: All that watching made me hungry.

Mai: I am hungry Zuko, bring me some food.

Azula: Me too Zuko.

Zuko: Yes Mai, Yes purple platypus bear ...uhh (forgets the rest of the nickname) whatever

Azula : Stop it Zuko !

Zuko: Sure, I will Lala.

Azula: Lala!?

Zuko: Zuzu is the repetition of my first two letters of my name. Lala is the repetition of the last two letters of your name. So we are even. Now, I am going to the snacks for you, Mai and Mom.

Mai: Lala please let Zuzu brings us some food. Hmmm, Zula it is a nice nickname for your Azula.

(Intermission ends after the group finished eating their snacks and drinking their drink and returned to the private viewing box)

Scene changed to the Boiling Rock prison , actor Hakoda , actor Zuko , and actor Sokka escape from the gondola and actor Hakoda looks at actor Mai's uncle the prison warden.

Actor Hakoda: The bad news for you warden , we all escaped. The good news, Koh the face stealer will not steal your face because it is so ugly (says it in disgust)

Actor Sokka: Hahahaha! Good one dad

Actor Zuko: Sorry Mai, but I have to laugh. Hahahaaa!

Actress Azula and actress Ty Lee face actress Mai. Actress Azula looks angrily at actress Mai and actress Ty Lee looks at both of them with a worried look on her face.

Actress Azula: Mai! Why you let the prisoners escape? You know the consequences.  
Actress Mai: You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you and even more than I fear the fire lord.

Actress Azula: You miscalculated; you must fear me and fear my father.

Actress Mai: Uh please! You and your father are not scary. You should not turn your friends into enemies dumdum!

Actress Azula: I will show you fear (prepares to strike actress Mai)

Actress Ty Lee: Sorry Azula but I have to stop you. You are stronger than Mai. (Kisses the tips of her fingers and taps her fingers on actress Azula's shoulder and Azula falls down and sticks her tongue out.

Actress Azula: You both are fools. Guards arrest them and make sure they do not leave their homes.

(The scene changes to the capital city of the fire nation. Actor Ozai wears the Phoenix King out fit and actress Azula is behind him.)

Actor Ozai: Azula, you stay here because you are the new Fire Lord. Watch the fire nation while I burn Ba Sing Se to the ground.

Actress Azula: Yes father. What about you?

Actor Ozai: Ooops! Did not I tell you that I am the Phoenix King the ruler of the world ( laughs maniacally)

( Actor Ozai leaves the stage while actress Azula walks and start to talk to herself )

Actress Azula : Father , mother , brother , and friends left me . I am so lonely in this place with no one but servants and guards. Why the left me why? (Starts crying) I want them to love me. I am jealous of Zuko he is with mother and the avatar. Mai and Ty Lee are with their families and I ended up with no one. Father did not even say goodbye to me. Fear is not working well, so they must fear me more. I will show them who is fire lord Azula the greatest fire lord in the history of the fire nation (looks at the audience with a sad face )

( The audience start to wipe tears and feel sorry for her)

Mai : Oh , poor Azula . The craziest fire lord ever!  
Ty Lee: Hard times Azula hard times ( gets emotional and wipes tears).  
Zuko: We have a lot in common Azula. Aren't we except the craziness?  
Azula: I am not a drama queen!  
Ursa: What you father did to you was not surprising.  
Iroh: I agree, he was a terrible father, brother and a husband.

Actress Azula stops and makes her hair messy and calls the servants to prepare for her coronation. One servant brings a chair so actress Azula can sit on. Few servants come and start to brush her hair and clean her feet.  
Actress Azula: Hey you, the one who cleans my feet! You are not happy with cleaning my feet aren't you? You think my feet stink, I will show you stinky feet. You are banished (looks at the other servants) you are all banished and please tell the guards that they are banished too. (Grabs a mirror and looks at her in it). What are you looking at? You are looking at me. This is Fire Lord Azula .Muhahahahahaa! (points to herself in the mirror) You are banished! Oopss this is me hahaha! Banishing myself am I that insane? Every one should fear me even the phoenix king and the avatar. Muahahahahaa! (looks at the audience and makes funny faces ) What are you looking at? You are all banished!

(The audience laughs so hard and applauds)

Azula: (stands up and raises her voice in anger) this is ridiculous! This pathetic! This is not funny (glares at actress Azula).

Mai: What an amazing performance! She is such a great actress! (Laughs so hard until she falls of her chair)

Ty Lee: (clutches her stomach and laughed loudly) this is so funny.

Zuko: Stinky feet, I will show you stinky feet (laughs hard). Hello there stinky feet (looks at Azula)

Iroh: (resists laughing) that is not nice of you try to lower you voices down. Can't you see Azula is so angry?

Zuko: (looks at Mai): I did not know Azula makes you laugh so hard. I haven't seen you laughing like that in years!

Ty Lee: Wow Mai! I am really surprised.

Mai: Hahahahaaaa! Oh my goodness (keeps laughing and sits on the chair again and wipes her tears) Azula made my day.

Ursa: (giggles for a very short time) Zuko! be nice to your sister. Mai and Ty Lee please be nice to your friend.( looks at Azula ) Azula calm down please . It is just a play.

Azula: I know mother, but this is too much. Zuko do not call me stinky feet again!

Zuko: You see when you called me Zuzu and that made me angry but not any more. Don't worry Azula, I wont call you stinky feet.

Ty Lee: Azula , come on enjoy the play . I am sure when you meet a nice fire nation boy will not call you stinky feet. He will call you something like sweet fire cakes (smiles at Azula)

Azula : ( takes a deep breath ) I am calming down .

Actor Zuko and actress Katara enter the stage and see actress Azula.

Actress Azula: Well, look who are here Zuzu and that water bender girl.

Actor Zuko: I will be the fire lord.

Actress Azula: You got to be kidding. Let's settle this, Agni Kai.

Actress Katara : What is Agni Kai?

Actor Zuko: I'll explain to you later Katara . I have no time for your questions. Azula,I am more than ready to fight you .

Actor Zuko and actress Azula start fighting with heavy smoke effect while actress Katara stays away from the smoke. Actress Azula sees actress Katara and whips blue streaks clothes at her. Actor Zuko jumps in front of actress Azula and screams No! Actress Azula laughs maniacally and walks without balance like she will fall on the floor at any moment. Actress Katara grabs a blue blanket from the floor and throws at actress Azula. Azula falls down on the floor and the blue blanket covers her except her face.

Actress Azula: Nooo! I am defeated! (Screams and cries)

Actor Zuko: Haha! I won! (points to actress Azula) You are a loser, Haha! I am the new fire lord. Anyways, I will send you to a mental facility so you can be healed. Katara what you saw few seconds ago was Agni Kai.

Actress Katara: Ok now I know what Agni Kai is. We should not give up hope at all, I hope Azula stops her craziness and joins her mother, brother and friends. Oh, thank you Zuko for saving my life (she hugs him).

The actors leave the stage as actor Ozai and actress Aang enter

Actor Ozai: (looks at an orange lantern slowly being pulled across the stage) the comet is coming, I feel the power.

Actress Aang: (giggles) Who designed this funny looking outfit? It must be king Bumi.

(The audience laughs)

Actor Ozai: You should not laugh avatar. I will defeat you and the avatar is no more.

Actress Aang: Oh yeah! Bring it on Ozai.

Actor Ozai: Respect the people who are older than you little boy.

Actress Aang: Whatever. Avatar State, yip yip.

(Actor Ozai thrusts his palms out to show a large blast of fake fire behind him. The stage starts to become dark and Actress Aang's closes her eyes. Her eye shadows and her arrows glow in the dark. A bigger blast of fake fire comes behind actress Aang and heavier smoke effect covers the stage. The smoke disappeared revealing actor Ozai kneeling in front of actress Aang and facing her)

Actor Ozai: What did you do to me?

Actress Aang: I took your firebending away, silly. I gave you air bending. Ozai, you are now an air bender

Actor Ozai: Noooooo!

Actress Aang: (giggles) I was just joking Ozai, you are not an air bender. Seriously, I took away your fire bending. Did I mention that I'm an incurable prankster?

(Actor Toph and actor Sokka enter the stage and walk toward actress Aang and actor Ozai)

Actor Sokka: Hey! Ozai is alive  
Actor Toph: Why you did not finish the job Aang?  
Actress Aang: I took away his fire bending. He is not a fire bender any more. He is a loser.  
Actor Toph and actor Sokka: (singing) Loser lord, loser lord every body hates loser lord.  
Actor Ozai: I am not loser lord, I am the Phoenix King.  
Actor Sokka: Yeah, the Phoenix King of being a big loser. Hahahahaha!  
Actor Toph: (sarcastically) look at me, I am the Porcupine King.

(Actor Zuko enters the stage and stands up in front of actor Ozai)

Actor Ozai: You are the new Fire Lord Zuko. Destiny is a funny thing.  
Actor Zuko: The first thing I will do is... (Actor Toph interrupts actor Zuko)  
Actor Toph: (smirks) we should send him to the earth kingdom to be punished.  
Actor Ozai: Please Zuko. I beg you. Have mercy on this pathetic helpless weak man (kneels in front of actor Zuko and starts to cry). Do not send me to the earth kingdom. Please, please. Do not be cruel like me.  
Actor Zuko: Good idea Toph. It is better to send him to the fire nation prison nearby the royal palace in the same cell that used to be my uncle's.  
Actor Toph and actor Sokka: Irony rules!!

(The actors leave the stage except actor Zuko, while actress Ursa and actress Azula enter. Actress Azula faces actress Ursa)

Actress Azula: I do not want you to see me. After all of these years you just remembered that you have a daughter. Go away! You do not love me.

Actress Ursa: I love you and I will not leave no matter what. All what you need is love and respect. Free your self from insanity by realizing that Ozai the monster manipulated you just like your brother, and turned you against each other. I love you as I love Zuko. Zuko's problem was not the avatar but his problem was Ozai the monster. You problem was not me it was Ozai the monster who made you thinking that I do not love you. I really love you sweetie (actress Ursa hugs and kisses actress Azula).

Actress Azula: (she pretends to cry loudly) I am sorry mom, I love you so much. It is the happiest day in my life. (Actress Ursa tickles actress Azula and she giggles like a little girl). Fire Lord Zuzu, you are here, give your little sister a big hug (actor Zuko hugs actress Azula).

Actress Katara , actor Iroh , actress Aang , actor Toph , actor Sokka , actress Mai , actress Ty Lee and actor Ozai enter the stage. They approach actress Azula and actress Ursa, except actor Ozai who holds a cup of tea and looks at the group). (All the actors and actresses participate in a group hug and actress Ty Lee faces the audience).

Actress Ty Lee : Do you know what I joined the circus...(actress Mai interrupts actress Ty lee )

Actress Mai : Because I want to have my own identity. I have seven sisters that look exactly like me. Now, I am with the Kyoshi Warriors and that is better, although we have the same make up and outfits, I found my own identity. Ty Lee! I memorized your story by the letter. Just keep hugging for Azula's sake.

Actress Azula: I am so sorry for what all what I did. I apologize to you all .My uncle is not fuddy duddy, or fatso or tea loving kookiness. My uncle is the coolest uncle in the world. I love my family my old friends and my new friends. We will be happy forever.Haha! Yes.

Actor Iroh: I am not fat! I am Iroh the Dragon of the West and the Liberator of Ba Sing Se.

Actor Ozai: (clears throat, holds cup of tea, and starts singing like Iroh): Four nations live in ( Slurrrrrrp ) peace and ( slurrrrrrrp) harmony together , together . Fire, water, earth and air ( slurrrrpp) tea and cookies. Every one should stop fighting and drink tea, eat cookies and play Pai Sho. I am no longer the Fire Lord. I want more tea and cookies please. (Imitate real Aang's sense of humor) That was flameo! Flameo hotman!

(The audience gets annoyed by actor Ozai's slurping and singing but they laugh)

Actor Zuko :( speaks to the audience) Now the war is over and the four nations will live in peace and harmony. I will restore my family and the honor of the fire nation. Together, we will rebuild the world after one hundred years of fighting. (Fire nation banner is being raised behind the actors and actresses as actor Zuko points at it). I am Zuko, the new Fire Lord I shall lead my nation and spread love and kindness throughout the world. ( Actor Sokka exits the stage and brings a small fire nation flag and waves it. Actress Katara takes the flag from actor Sokka and waves it enthusiastically)

Actress Ty Lee : The was is over ! Yaay! Poof!

Azula : This is great , no more fuddy duddy uncle. Well done , actress Azula (claps her hand with sarcasm)

Ursa: (looks suprised at Azula)

Iroh: That was not a nice way to talk about your uncle. I think i should remind you that I am not weak. (He imitates Azula) I am decisive when I need to , and I am very kind when I have to. It is a very bad Idea to fight me and for a very good reason we are a family.(Stops imitating) Have you asked yourself when you became old like me , what you would do? Just enjoy the good life.

Azula: Ok, I was wrong I thought you were weak. The appearance can be decieving.

(All actors and actresses greet the audience except actor Ozai who greets the audience a bit later).

(The audience laughs at actor Ozai's late greeting and they stand up and applaud enthusiastically)

Zuko: (talking to Mai) I need you hanging hair locks. I want to put them in front of my ears to resemble Azula's bangs.

Mai: What you are up to, Zuzu, I mean Zuko?

Zuko: Just give me you hair locks. (Mai stands up behind Zuko and lowers her hair locks until some of them are in front of Zuko's ears. He looks at Azula and smirks as he imitates her.) Can't you tell the family resemblance people? I am Zuzu's little sister and his prime minister. Go Fire Nation go! Oh, I am pretty, smart, strong, and bit nicer.

Mai: (sarcastically) are you finished your acting, Zuko?

Zuko: (laughs) I did.

Azula: Zuko! Why you do not join the Ember Island Players. You such a good actor!

Zuko: Nah! You are better than me in acting. Mai possibly is a good actress too. All what she needs is just showing up on stage and sigh once a while.

Mai: No comments.

(They leave the stage and walk outside)

Zuko: That was the best play ever.

Ty Lee: I really enjoyed it.

Mai: And the funniest, especially actress Azula who the real Azula crossed her arms while she glared at her.

Iroh: I agree, Ember Island Players made me laugh very well. They should have shows around the world.

Mai: Zuko's parts in the play are hilarious. He was not stiff and humorless as I expected.

Zuko: I learned from an experience.

Ursa: This play is better than Love Amongst the Dragons.

Zuko and Azula: Finally! Mom.

Azula: (imitates actress Azula) Haha! Yes. The play was so impressive and so hilarious. I enjoyed it so much (she starts to laugh).  
(Mai, Zuko, Ursa, Ty Lee and Iroh laugh with Azula)

Zuko:( imitates Azula) This is Azula's perfect world , where every thing must be excellent. If i am not the best then I am nothing. I have to achieve my goals by manipulation. I am the control freak!

Azula:(sarcastically) Since you are a very good actor , I can show you who is Zuko.(Imitates Zuko) Look at me people, I am Zuko the complete angry jerk. I get angry at any thing , and If I did not find any thing to get angry at I get angry at myself. Do I need a reason to be angry, not really?

Mai:(laughs with sarcasm) You know each other well , and I know both of you well.Zuko the complete angry jerk and Azula the control freak.

Ty Lee: Mai, you are so funny when you are sarcastic.

Ursa: ( Looks at Zuko and Azula , and raises her voice a little as she gets a little angry. She blasts one big fire blast into the air from her right hand ) This is enough! You two should stop acting like little children. Do I make myself clear?

Mai,Ty Lee , Iroh , Zuko , and Azula are a bit surprised.

Azula and Zuko: Yes , Mother!

Ursa: Now , apologize to each other and hug each other and no but.

Zuko and Azula: (apologize to each other and hug each other , while Mai and Ty Lee laugh with a low voice)

Ursa: That is better.

Iroh : Let's a very nice musical night.Zuko and Azula pick any musical instrument.

Zuko: I am not a great musician but I will try.

Mai: Who cares?

Azula: I think it is a bad idea and I am not interested.

Iroh: Azula , you will not be able to refuse and I can make you play Pipa for an example.

Ty Lee: Seeing Azula and Zuko playing music with their uncle.That is going to be great.

Azula:( looks at Iroh with confidence) Well then uncle , you will enjoy how I play the Pipa.

Iroh: No matter how bad you will play, I will enjoy it for sure.

Ty Lee: By the way Azula, promise me that when I introduce you to a nice handsome fire nation boy in a party do not mess it up like the last time. I want a boyfriend too.

Azula: I promise you Ty Lee. I will not mess it up at all trust me (smiles).

Ty Lee: I trust you. Now, let's have some fun and enjoy the musical and our vacation!

(Iroh , Zuko , Azula ,Ursa , Mai , Ty Lee agree enthusiastically and cheer .)

The End


End file.
